


REBUILD ME || SHAWNGELA

by c0ffeebeans



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Boy Meets World References, Eventual Smut, F/M, OthersToBeAdded - Freeform, Post-Series: Boy Meets World, Post-Series: Girl Meets World, Will Contain Flashbacks/Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ffeebeans/pseuds/c0ffeebeans
Summary: What if Shawn followed Angela out of Topanga's that day? What if they spent the day together, the night together and he asked her not to go?Also known as: "Shawn tells Angela he still loves her".Takes place after "Girl Meets Hurricane" episode of Girl Meets world. In this story, Shawn and Katy are nothing but friends and will remain that so Shawn can continue his close relationship with Maya. If there was one thing from GMW that I actually enjoyed, it was the dynamic of Shawn and Maya, so I'll try to keep that as much as I can. Other than that, this IS a Shawn/Angela story with bits of Shawn/Katy.This will contain flashbacks of Shawn and Angela in the BMW days, as well as what happened during New York AFTER BMW and what happened when Angela returned from Europe.I'm back with another idea for a story and I'm hoping that after watching a few more episodes, this idea and story will pull itself through. Hope that you enjoy it!
Relationships: Katy Hart/Shawn Hunter, Shawn Hunter/Angela Moore, Shawn Hunter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

****

**IMPORTANT NOTES**

I keep changing my mind when it comes to Shawn and Angela stories, rather I want it to be a full story or a book of one-shots...but, when I was watching BMW and GMW again, this idea for another story popped into my head, so I'm going to go ahead and give it another try. Until the first chapter, here are some important notes to read before you venture into this story. I hope you enjoy it!

First and foremost: PLEASE know that as an avid Shawn/Angela shipper, Shawn/Katy will NOT be happening in this story as anything other than friends. The way that they choseto portray Angela in her ONE appearance of GMW wasn't and will never be okay with me or any other Shawn/Angela shipper. I've been trying to figure out a way to make this work where it can be some sort of a fix-it for us Shawn and Angela shippers, and I'm hoping that this story is finally able to work itself out in a way where that is possible.

Secondly: There WILL be some Shawn/Katy in this story, but in the end, they will only be remaining friends so Shawn can continue his bond with Maya. I loved the dynamic between Shawn and Maya if anything, so I really want to try and incorporate that into this story as much as I possibly can.

Next: There will be flashbacks and snapshots of what happened in BMW, after what we saw in the finale "A Brave New World", during the gang's stay in New York, if Shawn and Angela stayed in contact, how long they stayed in contact, what happened to Shawn afterwards, and up to "Girl Meets Hurricane" which is where this story will take place--afterwards.

Finally: Shawngela is endgame and this story is just my imagination and my version of a fix-it for the couple I (sorry!) loved THE MOST on BMW.


	2. Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Alternative Timelines that go along with this story for both "Boy Meets World" and "Girl Meets World".

****

**BOY MEETS WORLD TIMELINE**

**(ALTERNATIVE, AFTER "A BRAVE NEW WORLD" FINALE)**

_Summer/May 2000 - Angela moves to Europe with her father & decides she wants to transfer her credits from Pembrooke and finish college while there _

_Summer/May 2000 - Eric graduates from Pembrooke and he, Cory, Topanga, and Shawn move to New York City_

_Summer/Beginning of June 2000 - Angela stops writing/calling/emailing Shawn from Europe_

_Summer/End of June 2000 - Shawn meets a woman named Valerie McKinnon_

_Winter/December 2001 - Cory and Topanga welcome their new daughter Riley_

_Winter/December 2001 - Shawn proposes to Valerie_

_Spring/May 2002 - Everyone else graduates college via online and return home to Pembrooke University for the weekend_

_Spring/May 2002 - Shawn skips town after returning to Pembrooke for a weekend_

_Summer/July 2002 - Angela moves home to Philadelphia permanently_

_Summer/July 2002 - Shawn and Valerie get married_

_Fall/October 2009 - Shawn and Valerie return home in time to be there for the birth of Cory and Topanga's son_

_Fall/October 2009 - Cory and Topanga welcome their new son and second child, Auggie_

_Fall/October 2009 - Shawn skips town once again with Valerie after being the first one to hold Auggie, like he did the same with Riley after she was born_

****

**GIRL MEETS WORLD TIMELINE (ALTERNATIVE, LEADING UP TO GMW, AND THE GMW EPISODE "GIRL MEETS HURRICANE")**

_Summer/August 2012 - Shawn and Valerie get divorced_

_Fall/September 2012 - Cory begins working as a history teacher at John Quincy Adams Middle School_

_Winter/Beginning of December 2014 - Shawn moves to New York permanently aside from the occasions that he has to travel for work_

_Winter/December 2014 - The Matthews all get together for Christmas and are awaiting Shawn's visit (GMW'S "Girl Meets Home For The Holidays" episode)_

_Winter/December 2014 - Shawn catches Cory up on his life because they haven't seen each other since 2009 and the birth of Auggie, and have only communicated through phone calls, texts and video programming_

_Summer/June 2015 - Angela comes to reveal to Shawn that her husband wants to have kids--but that they also are now living permanently in New York (This is a take on the GMW episode "Girl Meets Hurricane") and just as Angela is leaving, Shawn makes an impulsive decision to follow her out._


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue to "Rebuild Me". Enjoy!

  
**CURRENTLY: ONGOING**

**WILL CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT**

**WILL HAVE WARNINGS AT BEGINNING OF CHAPTERS CONTAINING MATURE CONTENT**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR ADULT LANGUAGE & ADULT CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOY MEETS WORLD AS WELL AS GIRL MEETS WORLD. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF BOY MEETS WORLD & GIRL MEETS WORLD. I ONLY WRITE BECAUSE I LIKE TO AND THIS STORY IS PURELY FROM IMAGINATION. I JUST WRITE FOR FUN. I JUST WRITE TO GIVE FANS OF A PARTICULAR SHIP "FIX-IT" IMAGINES. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY & I MAKE NO MONEY WRITING THIS STORY. I JUST WRITE FOR FUN.**

**COPYRIGHT / ALL RIGHTS RESERVED, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOY MEETS WORLD.**

**COPYRIGHT / ALL RIGHTS RESERVED, IDEAS AFTER BOY MEETS WORLD AND AFTER GIRL MEETS WORLD ARE ALL MADE UP AND ARE PURELY FANFICTION. I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN BOY MEETS WORLD NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR ANYTHING INVOLVED.**

**ENJOY.**

**\------------------------------**

**// PROLOGUE //**

_She left. The door of Topanga's stayed open but Angela walked out of them, and as I leaned back against the couch--I could see her stop and look at the people who were sitting at that table and waiting for me. Cory. Riley. Maya. Katy. Ah...Katy. I would be lying if I said she wasn't one of the sweetest people that I've met, and I wasn't a stupid man. I could tell that she felt something, that she didn't want me to leave Maya like she had explained to me before. I had no plans to leave Maya. Maya really was someone that I had grown fond of, but...fifteen years. Fifteen fucking years._

_She left me once. I should have proposed when I had the chance._

_I should have proposed when I had the chance but I knew she wouldn't have said yes. Either way, she would have gone with her dad and I couldn't be selfish. I was selfish all my life, around selfish people. It was only right that I had become selfish too, but for Angela...I loved her way too much to be selfish any longer. I still had a ring._

_She didn't need to know that. She would probably never know that at all._

_Clearing my throat, I leaned back up on the couch. What the fuck, Shawn. You can't let the only woman you've ever truly loved, walk out of your fucking life for a second time. A second time, for good._

_So I didn't. I pushed myself off of that couch and I made my way toward the door of the bakery. Letting out a big, heaving sigh...I let my feet do the walking. I walked out of Topanga's, and nobody at that table asked where I was going. Well...nobody but Cory._

_"Hey, hey. Buddy, where ya going?" He asks, that nervous "Cory" like-tone in his voice._

_I just looked at him. It was one of those looks, one of those looks that he knew. Why did he know? He looked at me, his expression softened, and he sat right back down._

_I looked at him again, and I couldn't bother to look at Maya or Katy. Especially Maya, because I could tell her heart would break the second that I walked up those stairs._

_But, I wasn't leaving Maya._

_Quickly, not wanting any other time to pass for Angela to find a cab or hell, get on the fucking subway, I ran up those stairs that she had just walked up a few minutes ago. Stopping at the top, I glanced around the busy street for her. Finally, I spotted her. That beautiful complexion of hers, her dyed blonde hair. Man, she was as beautiful as she was fifteen years ago._

_Snap out of it, Shawn._

_"Angela!" I called out._

_And suddenly, she turned around. Suddenly, the air had been knocked out of me._

_"...Shawn?" She asks, "Shawn, what are you doing?"_

_I couldn't let her go again._

_I wouldn't let her go again. I may not have been the smartest one on that street in the middle of New York, but I couldn't let her go again._

**CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON.**


End file.
